


Mütter und Söhne

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Deutsch | German, Early in Canon, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wusste, dass er keine Rolle in der Original-Märchenwelt hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mütter und Söhne

Er wusste, dass er kein Gegenüber in der Märchenwelt hatte. Er wusste und verstand das. Er war schließlich kein Kind mehr, aber manchmal träumte er doch davon. Träumte von einem eigenen Ich und einem eigenem Leben in dieser Welt, die er nur aus einem Buch kannte. Ein Leben mit Emma als Mum sowie ~~Miss Blanchard~~ ~~Mary Margaret~~ Snow White und ~~Mister Nolan~~ ~~David~~ Prince Charming als Großeltern.

 

Wäre er dann auch ein Prinz? Jemand, den die Leute bewundern würden so wie sie es mit Snow White und ihrem Prince Charming taten? Würden sie mit ihm spielen anstatt über ihn zu lachen? Wäre er mehr als das seltsame Kind der Bürgermeisterin? Und was wäre dann mit ihr? Wäre sie immer noch so wie sie am Ende im Buch beschrieben wurde oder eher wieder so wie sie beschrieben wurde als sie den König, seinen Urgroßvater, geheiratet hatte?

 

Sie erschien so... lieb... Ohne ihren Hass auf Snow White und die Welt. Vielleicht wollte sie ja auch nur eine Familie. Schließlich hatte sie ihn adoptiert. Das musste doch was bedeuten. Vor allem, weil sie damals doch gar nichts von seiner richtigen Mum und wer sie war, gewusst hatte.

 

Und was wäre, wenn sie es herausfinden würde? Würde sie ihn dann hassen? So wie sie auch seine richtige Mutter und Großmutter hasste?

 

Oder würde sie sich ändern? Ihr Verhalten und ihre Gefühle? Aber wie würde dann das Verhältnis zwischen Emma und Regina sein? Könnten sie all diesen Hass zwischen sich vergessen? Konnten sie dies wirklich tun? Oder war dieser Hass ganz einfach zu stark um vergessen zu werden? Doch ... war dies alles überhaupt Hass? Die Gestik, die Mimik ... zeugten diese von Hass? Oder war noch etwas anderes, Geheimes, in ihnen versteckt?

 

Er wusste, dass er für sein Alter erwachsener war als so manch seiner Klassenkameraden. Dies war nur natürlich durch die Erziehung seiner Mutter und doch konnte er so vieles nicht richtig verstehen.

 

Er verstand nicht warum Mister Nolan nicht einfach seine Frau verließ, wenn er doch eindeutig Miss Blanchard liebte. Oder warum Emma sich so sehr weigerte ihn zu akzeptieren, obwohl sie eine Familie waren. Für ihn waren diese Dinge so eindeutig und all diese Probleme der Erwachsenen so einfach zu lösen, aber trotzallem verstand er nicht wie er seine Mutter und ihre Gefühle zu verstehen hatte. Er wusste, sie war böse. Sie war die böse Königin, die allen Märchenfiguren das Happy End gestohlen hat und doch sah sie ihn manchmal so an, als würde sie ihn wirklich lieben.

 

Doch war sie dazu überhaupt fähig? Und vor allem wollte er von der bösen Königin geliebt werden, wenn er doch Emma, seine richtige Mutter, hatte?

 

Ende


End file.
